


Heated Passions

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Break Up, Breast Fucking, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Hot Sex, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Hot Weather, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Massage, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Jackson and Ramona slowly develop feelings for each other after a dip in the hot tub next door, and with each encounter sink deeper into new realms of pleasure nobody else had made them feel before.
Relationships: Jackson Fuller/Ramona Gibbler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Heated Passions

“Soooooooo,” 

Once again, Jackson Fuller was leaning on the doorway to his old room. Arms crossed and a dorky grin on his face. A little stubble under his chin but otherwise smooth. His eyes beamed mischievously. 

Ramona, laying on her bed in short shorts and a tank top while a portable fan washed cool air over her body, groaned. Looking slowly across at him. “What now, Jackson? It’s too hot to deal with you,”

“I was just going to suggest, since we’re the only ones home, that we could… sneak next door and use Jimmy’s hot tub?” The boy had been itching to get in the hot tub next door for a few gruelling days. Told no each time because he was scoring low grades.

Ramona didn’t have the same care for his grades that DJ did. So, it came as no surprise that he came right to her the moment they were alone. However, Ramona had to admit the sun was cooking them despite the fan and AC on. A futile attempt to cool down. And a dip in the hot tub sounded relaxing. She closed the book she had been reading through lazily and turned to face the desperate Fuller boy. Of course, he was already wearing just a pair of trunks.

Seeing his shirtless body was always a shock. Jackson had muscles and a cute four-pack, looking strange on his lanky, tall form. 

“If I say yes, will you at least get an A for your mom? She keeps asking me to tutor you,” She groaned at the half naked boy.

“Yeah, sure, whatever!” He eagerly agreed, though probably heard nothing but ‘yes’. “Get dressed and meet me by the back gate!”

He had to bring Ramona along, even if it meant having to see the girl in what was more and likely going to be a bikini. She had the only key available to the boy.

“Ugh,” Ramona laid back when he ran off. She dragged herself from bed, fingering off the tank top with nothing underneath. Her breasts felt heavy in the mid-summer heat. Cupping them, the girl took a moment to admire herself. They were getting bigger with each passing year. It brought a small smile to her face. “Hmm… maybe I should wear my black one. I never get to with Papa around,” 

Ramona dug through her dresser for a stylish yet thin black bikini, then slipped into it. Feeling free with so much of her body on display. Even if the only guy that would see it, was Jackson.

Jackson seemed to like it when she came down and out the back door. His trunks seemed to grow rigid.

“Whoa,” He mouthed.

Rolling her eyes at her like-brother before pushing past him, Ramona muttered: “You’re such a dork.”

She unlocked the gate and walked right in with the boy trailing behind, speechless. She knew how to turn on the tub, so got it fired up and ready for them to slip in. They climbed up and very slowly sunk into the warm waters.

A minute after she spoke, Jackson finally replied.

“Like you can talk…” Jackson smirked in response, leaning back against the side of the hot tub. Closing his eyes and moaning softly as his body relaxed in the heated water. His bare chest glistened as the water washed over his tanned flesh, helping to define the slim muscles.

Ramona leaned back as well, resting her arms over the edge. Unbeknownst to the girl, this opened up her chest in the small black bikini and revealed the full size of her ample breasts; Round and pillowy, but held tight in her bikini top. Giving them a juicy firmness that drew Jackson’s lustful eye. He didn’t say a word about them, however. Just kept an eye open to admire Ramona’s body. After all, the latina was a young goddess, with the mind of a bratty little sister. That and as much as he had been thinking about Ramona lately, he didn’t want to risk the Fuller-Gibbler family dynamic they had going on.

As they laid there relaxing in the warm bubbles, letting out soft moans of satisfaction feeling their tension just melt away, Ramona felt compelled to rest her feet. With a family-sized hot tub there was no way she could reach the other side. Thus, why Jackson felt a food suddenly resting on his knee. Again, the teenage boy didn’t comment on the foot now resting on his knee. Even as the foot lightly curled against him. Instead he simply smiled and rested back, loving the feel of the bubbling hot water against his skin.

Subconsciously his own foot slipped around beneath the bubbles. Seeking out until it found hers. Their feet rubbed together, yet neither teen spoke up. Silently playing footsies and relaxing in the warmth, bathing in the warm sun. Something about their unplanned game of footsie had the teenagers gulping internally. With Ramona taking the first step past just rubbing against each other by interlocking their toes.

Jackson squeezed her toes. Admittedly, it felt a little strange. But then again, so was the foot rubbing on his knee. So close to his crotch she could just slip in and be touching it. He almost wanted to moan. Not fully admitting to himself that he wished that she would.

Taking the foot in both hands, Jackson’s thumbs ran up her sole. Gently massaging Ramona’s foot.

Ramona’s eyes closed and the Latina girl let her head fall back, as Jackson began to massage her foot. The girl was shocked at just how good at it Jackson seemed to be.

“Mmm,” She let out, pushing the foot into his hands. Jackson’s thumbs rubbed just below her big and little toes, massaging the tense flesh in circles. Then ran a thumb firmly down the curved centre of Ramona’s foot and followed through to her ankle. Sensually massaging the sexy girl in the room next door. Years of being forced into massaging Max’s feet, coming in handy.

When the girl released another soft moan, Jackson couldn’t help but question the girl. “Liking?”

Ramona blushed a little as she looked away from the oldest Fuller boy, her foot not moving away from Jackson’s talented hands. “S-Shut up… J-Jackson…”

Shutting up, Jackson’s lips curled into a grin. He suddenly shifted a little, and the hand on Ramona’s ankle moved up to her calf. Massaging her until the slim muscles loosened up in his hand.

“Mmm…” Ramona moaned once more, enjoying the new area being massaged.

Jackson’s hands continued up the paths of Ramona’s leg. Smoothly flowing over her calf and knee, thumbs pressing deeply into her skin. Jackson stood up now, with the hands gliding over her thighs. They were so smooth he had to bite back a moan. Caressing and massaging the girl as he leaned over her. Sliding along her thighs with passion, and permitting one of his hands to slip further along until just barely brushing against her bikini bottoms.

Ramona blushing a little and pushing his hand down and away from the bottom of her bikini, not saying a word in fear of moaning. Then he shocked her again. As the hands massaged her thighs, Jackson leaned in and attempted to capture her lips.

“J-Jack-Jackson!” Ramona yelped, moving her head away and letting the boy’s lips only come into contact with her cheek. When his lips pulled away, her foot pushed into his crotch gently. Pushing Jackson back with the sole against his cock, able to feel his arousal until the boy was sitting.

“Wh-what? I thought that’s…?” He whined as her foot pulled off it.

However it didn’t go far, just enough that it wasn’t pressing against it but was able to begin rubbing against the aroused member within Jackson’s trunks. Earning her a moan from the boy.

“So we are…?” He asked softly, pushing his hips upwards.

“Stop talking, Jacks…” Ramona responds, continuing to use her foot to rub and tease his member.

Rather than sit there and do as he was told, Jackson moved aside. Though it meant the loss of her foot, the boy scooted around. Ramona blushed and looked away but did not shift away from him, not even when Jackson leaned across her and placed both hands on her shoulders. Rubbing them sensually, giving her a nice soothing massage the Latina girl desperately needed. As her muscles relaxed, Ramona felt herself relaxing as well into the massaging hands of Jackson Fuller. Shocked that the boy she had known for most of her life, was like this.

“Feels good, right?” He purred, massaging the tissue deeply.

Rolling her eyes at Jackson’s continuance to talk, the girl simply melted further into his touch. Loving every movement his fingers made. She might have to let Jackson do this outside of the hottub, if she can handle mentioning this outside of it.

Feeling he had earned something more than moans and a foot to the crotch, Ramona rolled over. Placing her knees either side of the boy’s lap as she straddled the shocked Jackson Fuller. They stared at each other for a moment. Each internally gulping as the dynamic of the teenagers changed. His hands continued to massage Ramona’s shoulders as their eyes reflected each other. Pressed deeply into the collarbone, rubbing her tanned skin.

The boy’s nerves only grew however as his fingers darted down her back until it reached the strap of her black bikini top. With Jackson wondering if she was going to allow him to remove it. Rather than tell him a thing, Ramona pushed her hips forward. Their sexes touched just moments before she moved in and wrapped her lips around Jackson’s neck. Moaning into it as she sucked the skin.

“Oh god…” Jackson whispered, feeling her mouth sucking harder. Hoping that this was the answer that he needed, Jackson’s fingers got to work, undoing the strap of Ramona’s bikini top. The boy was extremely nervous and turned on about to see them properly for the first time.

Just as he heard that satisfying click, Jackson let out a roar of pleasure. Not because of any breasts. No, it was because Ramona had slipped a hand inside his trunks. Her fingers were running down the length of his dick. The boy letting her bikini top fall off between them, as he moaned her name.

“R-Ramon-aaaaa…” 

His cock throbbed against her lightly teasing fingers.

The bra fell away while she ran a nail up along his shaft, enhancing the satisfaction. Ramona was teasing his pink tip, and leaning in to present him with her perky latina tits. So full and dark, with brownish nipples he wanted to suckle more than anything. Although her jerking him off was a good option, too. As she continued teasing his mushroom head, Jackson’s hands moved around and cupped the perky breasts, the boy moaning lightly as he gave them a soft squeeze. His thumbs moved over in order to tease and rub the chocolate brown nips, massaging them in lightly circles.

“God, Jacks…” She moaned in pure bliss as he squeezed the nipples between his fingers. At the same time she wrapped fingers around his cock, squeezing as her hand moved down the length.

As she lightly squeezed his cock a few times, Jackson’s hands got a little rougher with their movements on her breasts. Squeezing harder and using the palm of his hand against her nipples. Loving the feel of them even more.

“Y-you’re a… a lot bigger than I thought!” She melted into him, feeling it once more. “Geez, th-this would take, like, three hands…!”

Jackson grinned a little, knowing that he was definitely above average in that department, having shocked both Lola and Rocki in the past with his size. He didn’t brag, however, and instead kept his focus on the girls beautiful breasts. “Mmm, but these are even bigger Ramona, super sexy and perky too…”

“N-no they’re not,” She murmured, leaning in. They squished against his muscular chest, feeling soft against his skin. 

They let out deep moans, as Jackson quickly protested. “They are beautiful Ramona…”

Blushing bright red, Ramona quickly shocked her like-brother by kissing the boy. 

His eyes widened feeling her warm lips wrapping with his own, tenderly kissing with all the passion build between them over the long years. Each melted into the others’ lips and made out with vigorous passion. Grinding their hips as well, adding to the ungodly pleasure they felt being pressed so close together; Jackson couldn’t help but hold her there as they kissed by slipping a hand down once more. This time though, she let him touch her ass.

The girl lightly moaned into the slow sensual kisses as Jackson’s hand lightly squeezed her ass. Ramona was quickly beginning to understand why girls like Lola and Rocki went for Jackson: he was quickly making her feel amazing and better than any other boy had treated her. With the worst being Popko who attempted to rush to the ‘fun’ quickly.

Leaning up, their lips pressed deeper together. Jackson ran his tongue along her lips, begging for entrance. As though it was the password for her to open up, his fingers sunk into the softness of Ramona’s ass and gave her tender nipple a small pinch. As she released yet another moan from Jackson’s motions, her lips parted enough to finally give Jackson’s tongue the entrance it desired from her. A tongue that Ramona found herself craving for many months after.

Jackson pushed slowly into her mouth, pushing her lips open wider to accept its slick length. Tracing gently over her own before pinning it down and making Ramona’s mouth its new home. The boy felt himself releasing his own moan a little, when Ramona’s mouth began trying for control. The girl lightly began to suck on Jackson’s tongue, teasing it in further.

“Mmm, Ramona…” He purred, pushing his crotch up before stealing another wet kiss. Their tongues coiled with passion, as her fingers coiled around his cock. 

Squeezing the shaft a little, Ramona moved her hand upwards. Stroking the trapped crotch, in the quickly getting far-too-tight swim trunks. Breaking the kiss, Ramona requested something she never thought that she would ask from Jackson Fuller. “You should remove your trunks…”

“But… you’d have to get off of me,” Jackson kissed her cheek. Holding Ramona down on his lap, the teenager refused to let her get away from him. Her breasts felt amazing on his chest, and that ass was like no other. “How about you just pull it out… then I put it away… inside you?”

Blushing further, Ramona kissed Jackson deeply before pulling back and playfully smacking his chest. “Don’t be a dork…”

“I was being serious!” Jackson cupped himself in her absence. “Fuck foreplay, I want inside your beautiful bod!”

“God Jacks…” Ramona moaned, feeling the teen’s cock throbbing against her. Something that had the Latina’s blush getting worse, having never imagined that a Fuller would be like this.

He hooked a thumb into his shorts, then gently eased them down. Revealing to her a length that would shock anyone who had met Jackson Fuller for five minutes. It looked massive on his lanky body. Ramona found herself craving a chance to suck that cock as she looked down through the bubbling water at the lengthy cock. Very brief wondering if all Fuller males were like this or if Jackson was just hung.

Patting his lap, Jackson motioned for Ramona to return. Offering to her his thick slab of meat, as it throbbed hungrily for access to her tightness. “Come on, Ramona. We can do it here, or you can bend over the edge and I’ll plow that ass…”

“Jackson!” Ramona growled lightly, shocked at Jackson being that forward. Even if it was turning her on more than she wanted to admit.

“After all that teasing, we don’t need to waste more time,” He shrugged, standing up. 

A sight that only highlighted the sheer hotness of the teenage boy naked, despite not having the body of her boyfriend nor her ex. The water was cascading down Jackson’s half naked body and dripped down off his cock. It must have been bigger than seven-inches at least, and almost thick as a water bottle. She was immediately drooling for the teenage boy. From the toned though under developed muscles to that piece of meat swinging between his legs. Ramona felt herself dripping wet, and not just from the hot tub. The warmth between her legs made her whine lustfully.

“F…” She couldn’t believe she was going to say it, “Fine! You can... fuck me.” 

Jackson grinned, the teen’s lengthy cock throbbing directly at her as he responded. “Oh? If I can… remove those bikini bottoms and let me see everything on your sexy body…”

“How else would you fuck me?” Ramona snapped, a hand on her hip. Playfully grinning at the dorky boy.

“I did consider either pushing them to the side or ripped them off of you…” Jackson purred in response to the snap, earning another moan from the girl who eyed a little pre leaking from his cock.

Ramona’s cheeks were red when she turned over and wiggled at him. She bent over the hot tub edge, presenting her ass hidden by the thin fabric, tied at her hips. “Do… whatever you want,”

“Oh really, then I think I might plow both of those holes…” Jackson growled, cock throbbing from the sight of her wiggling ass. 

Years of teasing between them had led the boy to wanting this more than anything.

“What’s your pull out game like?” 

She knew that had to ask.

“Terrible, so expect a load or two up your pussy, too. Might cream that sexy ass of yours too.” Jackson slowly untied her bikini bottoms. Letting the black fabric just feel away from her beautiful tanned ass. She had a light tan line where the darker cheeks faded to lighter skin. Chuckling, the boy leaned in then ran his tongue up her crack for a simple taste.

“As long as you last longer then Popko…” Ramona muttered between moans, glad that her mother had her on the pill so that she could enjoy some Fuller cum. Since, like expected, Jackson couldn’t pull out on time. 

Though the idea of a second Fuller-Gibbler made her giggle. Even if she was beginning to question if her feelings for Jackson weren’t as sibling-like as she thought.

Jackson closed the distance, placing the flared, drooling tip of his cock up against her pussy lips; She was warm and dripping wet, radiating heat on his cock. “Want this thing slow or just want it inside you? I like rough porn, but Lola and Rocki are so boring in bed… Goodie-two-shoes and so lazy,” 

“Jackson… shut up and fuck me…” Ramona hissed, the tip of his cock teasing her pussy to the point she was willing to let him do anything.

“Don’t… tell me to shut up,” Jackson growled, as he put all his weight behind a brutally hard thrust. Impaling the massive length of his cock balls deep in her slim body. It pushed out a bulge in her stomach, making Ramona feel her pussy stretch beyond its limits. “But I will fuck you, and more! Because fucking hell, this is… phew boy, you’re tight!”

Ramona could only moan loudly, her body shaking from the force and pleasure of Jackson’s thrusts and massive cock. The girl finally got someone who treated her body the way she craved. Rather then a chiseled, small dick’d quick shot and one way too focused on soft and loving sex. Neither of them got that she wanted dirty and hard.

At least he had one tender thing right: Jackson still sucked on her neck as he pulled the length out of her hot latina pussy. Then drove it back in so hard the first thrust felt like childsplay. Letting out a heavy, husky grunt into Ramona’s ear when she was impaled again.

“O-o… god… Jacks…” Ramona cried out, holding tight to the side of the hottub as her pussy was plowed with a force she hadn’t expected from such a dork.

Jackson smirked at her cries. He continued to long dick the Latina girl. Withdrawing its full beefy length before shoving balls deep inside her, letting Ramona feel it rip her apart from the inside. Hammering deep and rough, using all the strength those thin arms had. Swinging his hips back and forth to feed that tight pussy his dick. Stretching the hole wider than any cock in the past. Even Ethan, who disappointingly didn’t follow the stereotype.

Ramona grunted without a trace of feminicity in it. Getting fucked beyond her limits by his meaty dick, forced deeper than her pussy could handle. She couldn’t hear the water splashing over her own cries for more.

“Like, Gibbler?” Jackson growled, leaning down and nipping at the back of her neck as he rammed in deeper.

“Mmm-! Fuckmefuckmefuckme!” She squealed in quick succession, all the words merging into one. Clenching down on the massive cock fucking deeper inside her, Ramona struggled not to coat it with her juices. Then she felt his hand come down, smacking her juicy ass. “JACKSON!” 

“Mmm, look at that ass wiggle…” Jackson grunted, cock throbbing inside of Ramona’s pussy from the sight. The boy forced it in even deeper as he smacked her ass firmer.

“Ngh! Ah! D-don’t spank me!” She demanded as Jackson's cock pounded in and out. “Just fuck me!!”

Jackson smirked and eased out of the girl’s pussy, much to the dismay of the Latina. Who was about to protest the loss of Jackson’s lengthy cock, until it was rammed even harder into her virgin anal passage.

“OH MY FUCKING-!” She had to cover her mouth before the whole neighbourhood heard that. 

The sensation of Jackson sinking inch by inch into her ass was almost as good as that cock stretching her pussy open. Not a huge anal fan regularly, this was an epiphany for Ramona. The first time a cock in her ass made the girl was to squirt. She pushed back at the hips, making sure Jackson got it all inside her.

“Mmm fuck Ramona… you want this, don’t ya!” Jackson grinned, grabbing her hips and giving her ass the plowing he promised.

“YES! YES! YESSSS!” She clawed at the hot tub. The more Jackson used her ass, the further Ramona slipped into the well of pleasure forming beneath her. Drowning in lust and allowing him to control her body. But she wanted more again. He promised to fuck both holes, and she wanted him to fulfill that. “P-put it back in my pussy!”

While he didn’t want to leave the tightness of her ass, Jackson gave Ramona what she craved and slipped out. Sliding deeply back into Ramona’s sexy pussy, pushing until his balls were resting against her skin.

“If I go much longer…” He leaned down to purr into the girl’s ear, while giving a short hard thrust. “I’ll knock up this pussy…”

“Y-You wish…” Ramona grunted out, between loud moans. 

Despite the girl once again finding that future for herself more appealing then it had ever been.

Jackson resumed abusing Ramona’s hole. Driving his cock all the way in, but only pulling out a few inches. Letting her feel its tip smashing her pleasure button to a million tiny pieces. Driven insane by the cock drilling her pussy with brutal force. Smashing her hole with no mercy, ravaging Ramona’s body. Enjoying it more by wrapping his arms around the girl. Supporting her as his fingers squeezed the soft, cloud-like tits. 

Taking the moment for more, one of the girl’s hands slipped between her legs. Vigorously massaging her clit as Jackson pounded it. Feeling his heavy balls slapping her hand with each deep thrust.

His thrusts were fast, getting sloppy as the end of round one neared. She was clenching down, squirting around his massive length. It was all too much for them both.

“Ungh… shit, h-here it comes!” He roared, “Gonna fucking breed you!”

“YES! F-FILL ME JACK-JACKSON!!”

The boy reared back. It felt like it took forever for his cock to withdraw all the way; easing it back inch by throbbing inch until finally the head was trapped by her warm, fleshy lips. Then it came down like a thick hammer. Slamming in, splitting the girl’s tightness open with the massive prick, making Ramona scream. 

It throbbed inside, beginning to blow a massive load inside. With the cock so deep, Ramona could feel the cum against her cervix and how the hot, steaming load flooded around Jackson’s cock. Too thick in the middle, however, to let the cum flow. Trapped deep inside her pussy. He held it there, too, while firing more and more inside her warm hole. Making sure she wouldn’t leak a drop of his baby batter. But as much as Ramona wanted to slap him, she could not deny he felt amazing cumming so deep.

It took a solid thirty seconds for him to stop shooting. And a minute more before his cock dragged itself out of Ramona. But before pulling it all out and letting the cum flow, Jackson rammed balls deep again. Fucking his cum right up inside her, with a smirk.

“Ungh! Jackson! You better not get me pregnant!” She hissed, feeling the cum slammed inside her.

Jackson let his cock slip from her hole. Still raging hard. “So what? Anyway, i’m not even finished yet!”

“Then put the rest…” She panted, pulling his cock down and aiming it at her ass, “In there!”

“God you are a slut!” Jackson exclaimed.

They ended up spending the rest of the afternoon in the hot tub pounding away, Jackson filling Ramona with load after load of his thick cum.


End file.
